


Snapshot

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter Hale, Gen, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, post s5, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits Stiles post the events of season five to discuss an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard about that Theo brat and couldn’t help but notice you pups were a bit in over your heads.” Peter said with a smirk. He was sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed looking as perfect as always in black jeans and a blue v-neck that brought out the color of his eyes.  Stiles wanted to punch him.

However, he had to admit that the older man was right. He never trusted Theo, but he may have underestimated the little shit.

“I think he might take the ‘biggest asshole of Beacon Hills’ award from you.”

Peter smiled. “Well that just won’t do. Now we really have to kill him.”

Stiles put his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie and stared. “What do you mean ‘we’?”

“Come on. You know you want him dead and you already popped your murder cherry. Nothing is stopping you.” Peter grinned like the wolf he was. Stiles froze, if only for a second. He was sure that Peter still noticed.

“That was self- defense.” He said, almost sounding unconvinced himself.

“But that’s not how McCall sees it, is it?” Peter raised an eyebrow. The bastard.

Stiles shot him another withering glare. “If you don’t want your ass back in Eichen House you better leave Scott out of this.” He won’t deny he got immense satisfaction from the way Peter’s flinched when he mentioned Eichen House. “How did you get out anyways?”

“That’s a good story.” He said, leaving it at that and keeping up his habit of giving the most cryptic answers ever.

The younger man decided to push further. “I did meet your roommate. Real nice guy. Bet you guys hit it off real well.” Again he noticed Peter’s façade sleeping. It probably shouldn’t have pleases Stiles as much as it did. He knew how terrible Eichen could be and Valack probably tortured the hell out of the werewolf, what with his creepy third eye and all.  Yet his words seemed to be a small revenge for the fact that Peter had tried to kill him and his friends multiple times.

“You’re deflecting from the bigger issue. How are you going to deal with Theo? McCall won’t kill him, but someone has to. You are already on the fringes of the pack, if not kicked out entirely. Also, let me remind you that your father-“

“I’m well aware of my father’s condition.” Stiles replied with an icy tone.

“Then why are you so hesitant about killing the brat who is responsible?”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated by the conversation.  He really didn’t want to justify himself to Peter of all people. He had his reasons, Scott’s friendship was a big one. He still held on to the hope that he could make things better with his friends and murdering or even being an accomplice would totally abolish all possibility of that happening no matter how much he wanted to see the creep suffer.

Besides, he didn’t think he could team up with Peter. Maybe he could have pre-Mexico when Peter was becoming an accepted part of the pack. Not loved, but no longer deeply hated. Stiles thought that he more than the rest of the pack was getting along with the werewolf, spending late nights researching or just goofing off watching Star Wars on occasion. That was one of the reasons that Peter’s inevitable betrayal hurt. Stiles had let his guard down and the pack was almost all killed because of it.

“You know why. Scott. I’m not doing anything else to mess up our friendship. As much as I want to guy dead, I can’t do it. If you want it done so badly then do it yourself.” He said seriously. He was tired. Tired of this conversation and just tired in general. All the energy he had seemed to have disappeared and at the moment the bed that the werewolf was perched upon seemed like heaven. Stiles was really tempted to try to shove him off and just collapse.

“I would,” Peter said and Stiles was sure he was pausing for dramatic effect, “for a price.”

Stiles sighed, unsurprised. “What do you want?”

“That’ll be determined at a later date.”

Stiles knew he would be regretting this. It was idiotic to agree to something without knowing what he was agreeing to, especially when that agreement was with Peter freaking Hale of all people, but he didn’t care. After everything that had happened in the past few weeks there was little that he cared about anymore, his well-being not being on that list.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble to get me writing again. One day murder boyfriends will actually happen. 
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr at: killjoywhatsername


End file.
